


Astral Shattering

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Astral Projection, implied injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: Another night..another Dream





	Astral Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote at 1 am lol

This dream was unusual,not to say that the others weren't weird as eff but this one sure as heck was out there. Mae found herself traveling through a landscape of floating shards of colored glass,that seemed to reflect the night sky and on telephone wires whose poles were on some of these shards. Everything else around her,was the odd swirling but now very familiar sky of her dreams. The stars and moon her only companions..also the musicians..who 's seats were also on various pieces of broken glass.  
  
As Mae traversed the landscape,she'd occasionally see those dark figured that were present in her dreams,blurry shadows ..however...this time

the figures seem to watch and follow her movements...not moving from their little islands in the sea of dark sky and while the figures lacked any features besides shape..Mae swore their eyes were following her . She could feel their weird-nightmare eyes on her back. Of course THEIR nightmare eyes weren't as cool as hers.  Bunch of wannabes.  
  
There was another oddity in the dream however,where in the other dreams with the musicians she'd  start where the dream would end up ending as well,she found she was not near the four strange pillars this time. Instead she started on one of the many sky colored shards,traveling through the dark,finding each band member and filling the void with music. Once her task was complete Mae was forced to wander as music swirled around her,while she hopped and carefully traversed over wires,she caught sight of them. Those four pillars.  
Those weird glowey pillars.

  
However there was barely any time to register the pillars before every single shard around her,broke  apart,the telephone poles seeming to melt away,and Mae was falling.

Falling  
  
Down  
  
Down  
  
Into the dark  
  
Into the hole  
  
Into the center  
  
Mae's tried to grab at the splinters of the destroyed shards in desperation,pain..something she didn't think possible in a dream..or so she'd heard..blazed up her arm.  
  
Soon the darkness was devoid of stars  
Devoid of shards.  
It was just..  
Empty..

Suffocating..  
  
Or so it seemed  
Mae could feel it.  
She wasn't alone in the dark..  
Four...familiar shapes drifted down from above.  
 The pillars,knocked from their island,floated down around her at different angles,glowing familiarly..and suddenly the world grew blurry,as it always did...but instead of a strange animal appearing...Mae was suddenly surrounded by an uncountable amount of goat eyes shooting open.  
  
and then her own eyes were shooting open,and she was jerking up in bed,one arm throbbing as she  wheezed for air.  
  



End file.
